Juntos Por Fin
by Ana de brower
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si El regresara y que luchara por el amor de su pequeña pecosa? ¿El otro lo dejara o también luchara? ¿Y que va a pasar con Candy? ¿Sera que va a decidir tan fácilmente? Para saberlo tienen que leer mi Fic y por favor dejen reviews gracias


Juntos por fin

Cap 1

La verdad sale todo el siempre a la luz

Han pasado unos pocos años después de la reunión en el Hogar de Pony. Candy supo al fin que su querido príncipe de la colina es amigo de siempre: Albert y además es el tío William, la cabeza de la familia Andrew. Archie propuso matrimonio a Annie, la boda será el próximo mes, en el principio de abril, quedan pocas semanas antes el matrimonio y todo estaba listo para el gran evento. Candy vivía en su pequeño apartamento en Chicago pero tuvo tres meses de descanso de parte del Dr. Leonard, ya que Candy retomo su lugar de siempre gracias a Albert pero ahora es la jefa de las enfermeras y ella se encarga de las nuevas enfermeras y la rubia decidió pasar su tiempo de descanso con Albert, Archie, Annie y la tía Elroy a Lakewood. Pero una mañana todos salieron menos el joven patriarca con quien hablaba con un joven en la biblioteca por un asunto muy importante para el joven ya que ha venido de muy lejos.

-Toma el asiento por favor.- Dijo el joven patriarca y señalo una silla que se encuentra al frente de su escritorio.

-Bueno gracias. ¿Cómo te tengo que llamarte? Albert, Sir William o…- Aquel joven no pudo terminar su frase que Albert lo interrumpió.

-Llámame Albert, todo el mundo me llama así.-

-Pero yo soy tú…-

-Por favor llámame Albert. Archie y Candy me llaman así.-

-Candy.- Suspiro aquel joven.

-Fue por ella que viniste. ¿Cierto?-

-Así es.-

-¿La vas a ver hoy?-

-No sé pero en primero tengo que saber si ella me ama todavía, como antes, como en el pasado.-

-Entiendo. Mira qué te parece si tú te escondes aquí y llamo a Candy y le pregunto sobre su pasado ¿te vale?-

-¿Harías eso por mí?

-Claro. Estoy dispuesto a hacer todo por ti y por la felicidad de Candy.-

-Muchísimas gracias.-

-Anda escóndete. Candy no tarda en llegar.-

-Gracias nuevamente.-

-De nada.-

El joven se escondió en un pequeño rincón entre la pared y un mueble donde nadie lo podía ver pero él podía ver todo desde allí. Cuando la tía Elroy, Archie, Annie y Candy llegaron en la mansión la pequeña rubia fue en la biblioteca para saludar a Albert, como de costumbre.

-¡Hola Albert!-

-¡Hola pequeña! Siéntate por favor.

-No gracias estoy mejor parada para crecer un poco más.-

-Jajaja. Nunca cambiaras pequeña.-

-Ustedes me quieren así ¿No?-

-Sí, nosotros te queremos así. _Te amo porque eres solamente tu Candy._-

-¿Qué pasa Albert?-

-¿Qué onda con Terry? ¿Todavía lo amas?-

-Albert…Terry es alguien maravilloso pero lo perdí ese día de nieve a causa que él no era suficiente fuerte para arreglar sus problemas pero lo quiero mucho todavía. En el principio cuando lo vi por primera vez encontré que se parecía un poco a Anthony pero me equivoque totalmente…Anthony cultivando rosas en memoria a su madre y Terry en el alcohol y en fumando por no

tener amor de su madre y de su padre…-

-_Anthony…han pasado muchos años desde la vez que te vi la última vez. _¿Qué hubiera pasado si Anthony no hubiera muerto?-

-Creo que ni me hubiera figado en Terry yo…yo lo amo mucho el todavía vive en la parte más bonito del humano: el corazón Anthony vive en mi corazón…me recuerdo la frase que Anthony me decía…``También los hombres mueren pero su recuerdo quedara para siempre''. Cuando murió llore mucho por el…él era un ser maravilloso, me regalo una nueva estirpe de rosa la llamo ``Dulce Candy'' en mi honor y también me regalo una fecha de cumpleaños...creo que si él estuviera vivo me hubiera…quizás…casado con el.-

-_Hay Candy no sabes cuánto sufro por lo que estás diciendo…te amo Candy. Me gustas mucho.- _Pensó el joven patriarca.

-Pero a veces la vida es muy injusta pero ella nos devuelve la tristeza en alegría.-La rubia cero sus ojos y se recuerda cada momentos que paso con su querido rubio, en cada detalle que él se preocupaba por ella y cada frases que le había dicho a ella. El joven salió de su escondida y se acercó lentamente donde estaba su querida pecosa y puso su mano sobre el hombro de Candy. La pequeña rubia tenía todavía los ojos cerrados y pensó ella que era el joven patriarca, ella se voltio y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas y comienza a llorar.

-¿Por qué Albert? ¿Por qué Albert? ¿Por qué tuvo que irse tan pronto? ¿Tan rápido? ¿Acaso yo no lo amaba de todas mis fuerzas? ¡No! ¡Yo la amaba más que a mi vida! ¡Y creo que aun más! ¡Yo lo amaba mucho! ¡Mucho! ¡La vida no tenía derecho a arrebatármelo así! ¿O acaso tiene el derecho? ¿Por qué la vida es muy injusta? ¿Por qué es todo el siempre los mejores que se van primero? ¿Por qué Albert? ¿Por qué la vida es así? ¡Me quito a Anthony a quien lo amaba mucho con mi corazón! ¡Me quito a

Terry a quien lo amaba con toda mi alma y mi ser! ¡Anthony me prometió que ya nunca me iba a dejar sola y que la soledad nunca nos vencerá! ¿Por qué Albert? ¿Por qué Terry no me vino a buscarme? ¿Acaso no me amaba lo suficiente? ¿Por qué no me escribe alguna carta? ¿Acaso ya se olvidó de mi tan pronto? ¿Por qué las dos a quien amaba con toda mi alma…ya no están conmigo? ¡Anthony ha muerto! ¡Terry…lo deje ir para que Susana sea feliz! ¿Por qué Anthony se fue de mi vida?- La rubia puso su cabeza a la par del cuello del joven pensando ella que es Albert. El joven estaba callado por aquella confesión de la pequeña pecosa y esa estaba muy sorprendida por el aroma que ella sentía en el cuello de quien abrazaba.- ¡_No puede ser…! ¡Ese aroma era de…! ¡No puede ser!- _La pecosa pensaba en el aroma que sentía y en la persona que tenía ese aroma. Candy se separó del joven y lo miro a los ojos. Ella miraba esos ojos azules que tanto había anhelado de ver otra vez pero solo los miraba en sus sueños y en sus recuerdos. -¿No puede ser? ¿Tu…pero si tu…?- Candy no pudo más el dolor en su piernas y se desmaya diciendo el nombre de aquel joven que había robado su corazón con solo una mirada. El joven fue muy rápido y la tomo a tiempo en sus brazos y miro al joven patriarca.

-¡Se desmayó! ¡Se desmayó! Voy a llevarla en su habitación.-

-¡Llévala! Enseguida llamo a Dorothy.-

El misterioso joven cargo a la pecosa en sus brazos y se dirige dónde está la habitación de la rubia que se había desmayado en verlo de nuevo, entro en la habitación y deposita a Candy en la recamara y la cubre con las sabanas el joven toco su frente y noto que la pequeña ardía de fiebre.

-Candy…tú sabes que te amo y nunca te dejare ir. Nunca más.-

**Desde mi escritorio:** **Quién será el misterioso joven que vino para nunca más separarse de Candy?**

**¿Sera Terry?**

**O**

**¿Anthony?**

**Si es Anthony… ¿Terry luchara para el amor de su Tarzan pecoso?**

**Si Anthony no está muerto y aquel joven es Terry… ¿Anthony la dejara ser feliz al lado de Terry o luchara por su amor?**

**¿Qué pasara con la pecosa?**


End file.
